Jade's saga: fire's dark demon
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: the demon sorcerers decided to torture shendo allowing the talisman animal ark to happen sooner and when daolong wong resurrects shendu and uncle seals him jade destroys him again this time shendu uses his remaining power to try to get revenge on jade only it goes horribly wrong for him and worse for jade will she stay hold close to her beliefs or will she be consumed by darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Do not own Jackie Chan adventures

When jade used the dragon talisman on Shendu at the end of the first season his siblings decided to not allow their brother to return to posses Valmont and try to release them and instead proceed to torture him allowing for the talisman animals arc to happen faster and at the end jade once again uses the dragon talisman to destroy Shendu's Sealed form.

Just a little info on how this timeline turned out

One last thing before I start the story that's been bugging me when ever Shendu Is in his true form he always wears some kind of skirt thing can someone tell me what that is?

The San Francisco zoo was host to a unique scene as the agents of Section 13 were wearing white wizard Robes marching to the beat of drums towards the Fire demon Shendu lead by the old chi wizard known as Uncle Chan who all were chanting "Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao"

The fire demon's eyes widened as he remembered the last time he had seen this scene play out over 903 years ago in china when the talismans were stolen from him by Lo Pei "NO! NOOO! NOT AGAIN!" the dragon demon Screamed as the chi Wizard proceeded to place two glowing pieces of paper with Chinese writing on them in the air in front of him and generating a ball of green energy between his hands

The fire demon dropped Jackie and Jade Chan to the ground and unleashed a stream of fire at the group only for a shield of good chi to stop it allowing for the archeologist to use the demons leg to jump up with enough force to deliver a punch to the demon to knock him to the ground giving uncle the time he needed to finish his spell

"Yu Mo Gui Gwui Fai Di Zao" the agents, Torhu and uncle continued to chant as the green energy had grown to look like uncle was holding a small green star. The green light fired a blast of energy that flew towards the downed dragon demon hitting him dead on covering him with a green aura.

"The Extraction spell is working." Uncle Said "so the powers are going back into the animals?" Jade asked still on the ground from where the demon had dropped her "wait and see." Was uncles clam reaction as Shendu groaned in pain trying in vain to fight the spell "NOOO!" he yelled his body seemed to begin to twist in on its self turning the fire demon back into a stone statue and launching the new talismans out of his body landing around the young Chan.

"Uncle was that?" Jackie asked his uncle in awe as the agents behind him celebrated "yes it was the same spell which turned Shendu to stone many years ago." Uncle said looking at Jackie "Courtesy of Daolong Wong" Jackie and Uncle shared a smile which quickly turned into total shock when they heard Tohru shout "Jade! NO!"

The two men looked to see their ward holding the dragon talisman pointed towards Shendu and before shouting "AND THIS TIME STAY GONE!" the Dragon Talisman released a blast of fire towards the demon statue resulting in an explosion destroying the demon

"You have got to be kidding me" Jackie face palmed. This was a repeat of last Chinese New Year's.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh!" uncle yelled as he ran towards the young Jade "I did not say to kill demon! Why you kill demon!?"

"He hurt Scruffy!" Jade said Right before said Dog jumped on to her and started licking her face causing the young girl to laugh before Uncle pulled the Dog off her and said

"With Shendu revived the balance between good and evil would have been restored! Did you not learn from last time!?" the young girl looked bored at this as she responded

"So what? You said that last time and the only thing that happened was Daolong Wong got into section 13 and Jackie destroyed the talismans. So what's the worst that can happen?" she asked When A dark Voice filled with inhuman hated Echoed through the Zoo stopping the celebrating agents

"**CHAN!" **the voice of Shendu called Jade quickly turned around towards where the demon had lain her face pale from terror as the smoke rising from the demons remains had gathered into a cloud which was now changing to a dark golden red color and was sporting two glowing red eyes "**if I must die again then so shall you child" **with that the ghost charged towards the young girl

Uncle showing more speed and strength than you would expect from a man of his age picked jade up and tossed her to Jackie who caught her and lost balance and fell over "JACKIE!SHENDU IS AFTRER JADE GET HER OUT OF HERE! TOHRU HELP ME RESTRAIN SHENDUS SPIRIT!" Uncle yelled as he pulled out his dried puffer fish and began his chant "yes Sensei!" the large apprentice said as he ran to help Uncle with his spell

"This is a very bad day!" Jackie said as he got up off the ground and picked up his niece ignoring the "Hey!" from the young girl as he started running towards the Zoo's exit. The agents attempted to try and help cover the retreat of Jackie and Shendu's target only to quickly learn that the robes they were wearing were near impossible to run in and only managing to trip over each other.

One of the agents happened to have the keys to the handcuffs of the enforcers which fell out near the open door allowing Finn, Ratso and Chow to open their cuffs and make a break for it leaving Hak Foo and Daolong Wong still in cuffs and taking the keys with them only pausing to send a quick "see ya suckers".

Torhu got to uncle the old man sent finished chanting and sent another beam of energy towards the demon Stopping the sprit and causing it to glow "we must hold Shendu for as long as we can and hope Jackie has gotten away. Spell will allow you to hold Shendu" Tohru nodded as he charged the demon sprit

Shendu's Spirit charged them only to be stopped by Tohru who grabbed the demon and tossed him away from where Jackie was taking Jade uncle followed up by launching several chi blasts to where the spirit landed

"**YRRRRAHHH!" **the demon spirit roared as it pulled itself from the crater it had created only for Torhu to grab Shendu and pin him to the ground

"If you want to get Jade you will have to go through me first Shendu!" the former criminal said struggling to keep the writhing demon pinned to the ground "**GLADLY HUMAN!" **The demon responded tossing Tohru's Massive body off him and resuming his charge

Torhu got up and assumed a sumo stance preparing to halt the demon in its tracks when out of the corner of his eye he saw Uncle fall to his knees panting with sweat falling off his body "SENSEI!" Tohru called out distracting him from Shendu long enough that demon using some of its remaining power to send out shockwave like roar he received the full brunt of the attack unprepared and got launched into a zoo exhibit cage leaving a large dent in the metal bars.

Shendu let out a roar as he sped away from the wizard and apprentice and towards his prey Tohru laid where he was thrown for a minute before getting up with a groan with the help of a few section 13 agents and too tired to complain. Making his way towards Uncle who was being held up by two agents he bowed and said "I apologize sensei I got distracted and allowed Shendu to pass"

"Uncle wouldn't have been able to keep the spell up much longer anyways." Uncle said with a sigh "Let us hope Jackie git far enough away that Shendu's remaining power will deplete and he will depart this world" as uncle finished his sentence they heard Jackie's voice scream a single word that brought hopeless dread to their faces "JAAAAADDEEE!"

"BRING UNCLE DOG AND HORSE TALISMANS NOW!" the elderly man demanded

(A minute earlier (I was tempted to leave it here but I won't ^_^)

Jackie was running with his niece tucked in his arm "stop struggling Jade we need to get you out of here before Shendu can get here" he told his niece

"But Shendu will never get past Uncle and besides he's a ghost what could he do?" Jade asked still trying to get out of her uncle's grasp. Jackie gave up and placed the young girl on the ground holding her in place with his hands on her shoulders

"Listen to me jade" he said kneeling down to look her in the eyes "even if he is a ghost Shendu is still a demon and has powers that we don't understand so for just this once please listen just this once" Jackie pleaded to the young girl

"Fine" jade said looking at the ground Jackie let out a sigh of relief and was about to say something but was cut off by **"CHAAAN!" **both Chans looked to where the voice had come from to see Shendu's spirit flying towards them with a green glow

"Run Jade!" Jackie told the girl as on pure reflex let loose with a roundhouse kick which managed to connect with the dragons face knocking it away

Jade not waiting to try and figure out how Jackie had kicked a ghost jade turned and ran leaving her uncle to deal with the demon

Jackie ran towards the demon and attempted a jump kick only for the green aura around it to vanish allowing Jackie to pass right through him Shendu once again began his hunt for the young Chan only now nothing could stall him while Jackie could only utter "ohh no" as he watched the demon chase after his niece.

Jade ran towards the exit only to find a fatal flaw in the escape plan the zoo was closed and a locked iron gate was standing in her way she noticed a wall close enough that she could use it as a booster to jump the wall and without missing a beat she altered her course to collide with her vantage point.

Only it was now that the shoes she was wearing the very ones that she had gotten before she was sent to live with Jackie and uncle and had worn throughout all their adventures and battles decided that now was the time to quit as half of the sole of her shoe separated from the rest when she put her foot down the sole bent throwing her off balance causing her to trip and fall.

She cried in pain as she landed when she rolled over and saw her leg with a piece of metal jetting out from it she reached down to try and pull it out only for a stab of pain to shoot through her. She decided to leave it in for now as she stood up forcing herself to ignore the pain she kicked off her now useless shoes. It was then she heard a laugh that made her eyes widen in shock as she looked back the way she came she saw Shendu charging towards her

"**HAHAHA! YOUR MINE NOW CHAN!"** The demon laughed. Jade turned and continued to run along her previous course ignoring her leg screaming at her to stop and the tears welling in her eyes blurring her view.

She quickly arrived at the wall and jumped unfortunately her injured leg was the one she had to use for the rebound thus making it so that she couldn't put her full force behind her jump and resulting in her falling short and having to grab hold of the edge of the wall and struggle to pull herself up "**Time to die child" **her head turned around and came face to face with Shendu grinning face.

She only had time to say "Jackie save me" before Shendu opened his fanged mouth and everything turned to darkness.

When Jackie arrived at the gate he was shocked at what he saw jade was suspended in the air by a red energy sphere that seemed to be forcing itself into her eyes and gaping mouth. "Jade?" was all the archeologist could say as he stood dumbfounded at the site.

It took the red energy a full minute to fully enter jade and once it had fully dissipated she dropped from the sky with a sickening squelch and crack as her shoulder hit the edge of the wall and followed by a thud as she hit the concrete ground awakening Jackie from his stupor.

Jackie ran towards his niece and took her small form into his arms and was horrified at what he saw and screamed "JAAAAADDEEE!" she wasn't breathing.

And that is the end of chapter 1 ^_^

So what do you think will happen to jade now and what has Shendu done well you'll have to find out LOL!

First chapter and things are already getting serious please leave advice if you think I need it and no flames also remember the question at the top please it's really bugging me.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Jackie Chan adventures

I've seen people liked the last chapter chaotic9 said that said that it seemed similar to Demon Sorceress of Fire so I will say this the demon sorcerers will not be a major part of this story. The only time they will really appear in the story will be in this chapter but none will be set free.

And secondly for the Fact that everyone could see Shendu's spirit the in universe reason was because he had summoned all his power to him and as we all know power glows so his spirit could be seen. In reality I did it because it wasn't as cool the other way and if they couldn't see him and we wouldn't have Tohru tossing Shendu.

And now to the people who read the first chapter should notice that I have altered the title somewhat as I have decided to make this the first in a three part series called jade's saga the titles will go like this

1: Fire's Dark demon

2: Cracks of fear

3: war of shadows

You should be able to figure out main enemies of the third if you have seen the series though it will not be as you expect ^_^ and thanks to those who answered my question last chap!

Now on to the story! (It will be a little slow)

Uncle arrived at the zoo entrance at a run and what he saw brought a dread he had never felt before into his heart when he saw the blood surrounding Jackie as he held Jade in his arms trying in vain to wake her.

"Jackie! What happened?" Uncle asked even though he already knew

"Shendu caught up to us and something allowed me to keep him from Jade for a few seconds but he managed to get past me she's not breathing!" Jackie said with utter terror in both his voice and expression

Uncle not knowing what to do in this situation but knowing that if he didn't do anything the young girl's fate was already sealed decided to place the dog talisman of immortality on her. After a moment of nothing happening uncle started to reach out to take the talisman back when with a gasp she began to breathe again "it worked!" Tohru exclaimed

"She needs the horse talisman too Uncle" Jackie said in panic only to be hit by uncle "and what if her arm heals wrong! You want her to be a cripple!" Uncle said "She will require professional help as well" uncle said

"I'll have them prepare the operation room in section 13" black said pulling out his cell phone "someone get that gate open!" he commended the agents who had managed to lose the robes and were back in their normal clothes.

"Sensei are you sure there is nothing we can do?" Tohru asked the shop owner who merely shook his head "we can try and stop the bleeding but that is all we can do." He said his voice heavy with sadness "now it is up to science" Jackie passed Jade over to uncle who pulled out a roll of gauze

"Will the talisman keep her ok long enough to get her back to section 13?" Black asked startling Jackie who had forgotten Black was standing there

"OF course it will!" Uncle exclaimed as he started to apply the gauze to her arm "it is the Talisman of immortality!" after he said this he frowned and looked down at the young blood stained girl "it is what will happen when it is removed that I fear"

"What do you mean Uncle?" Jackie asked worried "She WAS DEAD!" Uncle said hitting Jackie "right now the dog talisman is all that is keeping her tethered to this world." He continued as tears formed at the corners of his eyes "for all we know even when she is healed when the talisman is removed she will die" this caused the three others to stare at uncle as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

The three were startled out of their shock when a new voice called them when they saw an agent sitting in the driver's seat of the car black said "OK HELP GET INTO THE BACK OF THE VAN AND BE CAREFUL" two agents helped Uncle and Jackie get Jade into the back of the van and they were off.

Hours later the Jackie and Tohru were sitting outside the section 13 waiting for news from the doctors Black and uncle would have been there as well but the events of the night needed a cover story and his superiors had to be informed of most of what had happened, and Uncle's age combined with the quick use of large magic's had caused him to pass out on the ride back.

It was four hours after they had taken Jade into the operation room when the light above the emergency room door went out. The two in the hall stood up and looked at the door as the doctor walked out and took off his mask "Is she ok!" Jackie asked the doctor. The doctor let out a sigh and said

"If it wasn't for that talisman we probably would have lost her" the doctor said not reassuring the two any "but thanks to it and the horse we were able to get everything to heal properly" both Jackie and Tohru let out sighs of relief "though I would like to keep her for observation to see how the changes to her body affect her" these words confused the two "uhh what do you mean changes?" Jackie asked

The doctor looked at him with a slightly confused look on his face "I guess you had other things to worry about at the time. It will be easier to show you" the doctor said motioning for them to follow him as he led the two to her room "we left the talisman on her like the captain told us too but she hasn't woken yet so be careful" he said opening the doors and Jackie saw what the doctor had meant.

"I'll go wake sensei" Tohru said as he ran towards where they had put Uncle to let him sleep while Jackie stared at the changes to his niece. Jades ears had taken a slight point her nails had taken on a slight red hue and lengthened into claw like points and along her arms were what looked like golden red scales and poking out from behind her lips were what looked like fangs "oh bad day" was all Jackie could say.

Somewhere else a group of inhuman beings stood around a swirling vortex that showed young jade sleeping on the medical bed. The beings were collectively known as the demon sorcerers who ruled the world hundreds of years before. And they had watched as their brother was resurrected and killed again.

"HAHAHA so Shendu has gotten himself killed again and not only by the same little girl but also failed in killing her" the green skinned one named Po Kong said "I guess we won't be able to have fun torturing him anymore"

"I wouldn't say that so soon sister" the four armed Tso Lan said getting the attention of the other six "it seems that when our brother tried to devour the humans soul he was instead Absorbed into her soul" he continued

"Giving her his powers and Chi" said the toad like Xiao Fung "as well as converting her into the next demon sorceress of fire as her blood is transformed into Shendu's dragon demon blood" he finished with a chuckle.

"So bring her spirit here so we can make her free us!" said the red skinned horned Dai Gui Shouted "yes lets" Po Kong agreed with a sadistic grin which quickly turned into a frown when she heard her sisters voice

"No not yet" the blue skinned mermaid like Bai Tza said "What why not?" the mountain demon demanded only for her eldest brother to answer

"For several reasons sister Po first of all would be she would never do so under current circumstances" Tso said "even if we kept her spirit here until she agreed. That Chi wizard would sooner or later notice that something is keeping her from waking up and pull her back and cut off any connection to us leaving us trapped again" the moon demon explained

"Even if she did agree to help us it would only be so she could go to the wizard to tell him" the water demon Continued

"So then what do we do to get her to help us?" Tchang Zu the lightning sorcerer said crossing his arms

"As brother Xiao said as she has absorbed our former brother's Chi and soul both of which are demonic in nature thus she will slowly be turned into a demon so her body can sustain itself and fight Shendu's Soul from taking control" Tso said

"But that will take decades to progress normally and the wizard will have found a way to stop it" Xiao said

"So it will just have to be sped up" Bai Tza said as if it were the easiest thing in the world

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Po Kong asked the two eldest siblings

"Simple we plan to do nothing" the water demon said with a smirk as the five younger sibling became completely confused "What! You must explain how doing nothing will help us sister?" Hsi Wu said breaking his silence getting a chuckle from his sister

"Why should we do anything when fate is already working in our favor?" Tso said seeing the questioning looks from his younger siblings he waved one of his smaller hands the picture in the circle changed from jade to a green scaled humanoid creature they all recognized

"Drago? And what does our young nephew have to do with anything?" Dai Gui asked grinding his teeth

"Soon the dark Chi stars will align and awaken our Chi trapped in the objects used to seal us Our nephew wishes to obtain the portions of our chi trapped within the items and release the demons sealed within the earth" Tso Lan said "And when she meets our Drago Shendu's Spirit will awaken and quicken the process turning her into a demon" he continued

"So if Drago is defeated she will have turned enough that the only way not to be consumed by Shendu will be to turn to us or tell her uncle and hope she isn't sealed away as well" Hsi Wu said seeing what his siblings were planning "and if Drago wins all demons will be released anyway so it's a win-win either way"

"But they don't know about the Chi so how will they meet?" Tchang Zu asked

"The demonic chi and Shendu's blood will allow her to sense the chi and be drawn to it like a moth to a flame" Tso Lan said "and so win or lose our dear nephew will allow us our freedom" at the thought of this the other demon sorcerers began to laugh until Bai Tza Said

"Actually I have one question" getting the attention of the other demons "And what is that sister Bai?" Dai Gui asked "as Xiao said the girl will inherit Shendu's Blood so will that make her our new sister or Niece?" the water demon had a very amused smirk on her face as she said this question

Originally I was going to continue but I decided to stop it with a cliff hanger. sorry if it is a little short but this one is more like a filler chapter to help things get moving and please once again tell me how I did and if I messed up anyone's personality

So for now I'm out


	3. Chapter 3

Do not own Jackie Chan Adventures

I'm Sorry this took so long I had an idea that wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down that should be up soon after and I was stuck on how to start it properly

And once again I'm sorry if this one seems rushed it took me so long to get a good opening that I just wanted to get it out

It had been a week and a half since the events of the zoo battle and due to the events of that night Black had finally been able to prove to his superiors that magic existed… the fact that it also proved that he wasn't a madman was a side effect.

"I'm surprised that you're still so good with all the time you've spent behind a desk" Jackie told Black as they walked towards the Infirmary room where jade was being kept "yes well I do have a physical test to Pass" Black told him with a laugh

"Still you spend so much time off field I was worried you had lost your edge" Jackie shot back "hey I beat you a few days ago didn't I?" Black said referring to the fight between Him and Jackie to get Jackie to give up the dog talisman he had been using to stay awake so he didn't have nightmares about what happened to Jade

"I wasn't exactly at my best then" Chan said referring to the negative effects he was under due to having no sleep for over half a week "Speaking of. Has your uncle given you any news?" Black asked changing the Subject

"No he hasn't found anything on how to undo what has happened to jade" Jackie told the captain. Once Uncle had seen how Jade had been changed he quickly made sure that Shendu hadn't taken control of Jades body.

He had found that Shendu did try to take control of Jade's body but had failed in a massive way as his weakened state from Jade Killing him again had resulted in him not being strong enough to overwhelm Jades own Chi And strong will. This resulted in him being absorbed by Jade's soul.

Under normal circumstances the demonic power would have been filtered out and would have been shown as a slight change in her personality but due to the injuries she sustained allowed Shendu's Demonic Power to gain a foot hold on her soul and began transforming its new host to survive and to better handle its power leaving her part demon. "He believes that the reason why she hasn't woken up is because she is still adjusting to her body" Black nodded as they got to the Infirmary door.

When Jackie got to the bed he saw his niece laying there with the IV's still in her and restraints keeping her hands bound to the guard rails. "I still don't see why you need to restrain her" Jackie said "Uncle said that She will not present a threat" Black let out a sigh "I know Jackie and I believe him but I still have to follow protocol" he explained

"So just curious but how are you keeping her school finding out?" Black asked "I told them that she had to go back to china for a few weeks so I got her homework for her to complete when she got back" black was about to say something but before he could he was interrupted by Jackie pulling him away from the bed having the guardrail that just barely missed taking his head off

Jade jumped off the bed dragging the guardrail after her. She reacted by lifting up a nearby bed and tossing it at him Jackie and black managed to duck under the flying medical bed "Jade!" Jackie yelled as he stood up.

Jade was still looking at him crouched down with the fingers on her Unrestrained hand were digging into the ground her teeth bared and her eyes were now ruby red and Feral as the animalistic Growl she let out confirmed "Jade calm down it's me Jackie" he said taking a step towards the young girl only to stop as she let out an animalistic roar "Jackie can you hurry up here" black said trying not to reach for his gun

"Jade please listen to me your in section 13" he pleaded trying to reason with her "it's me Jackie" he seemed to be getting through to her as she now started to look around her and stand up "your safe here" jade blinked and her eyes returned to a more normal "Jackie?" she said before catching her reflection in a mirror "whoa. What happened to me" she then looked to her still restrained hand and asked "umm can I get this off?" Jackie gave Black a look who said "I guess since it's not like it'll do anything"

Uncle got to the base an hour later as the doctors were finishing up a series of exams to make sure that there was nothing wrong with her motor skills they explained to her about what had happened to her

"It seems jade is taking the news quite well" Tohru said looking towards the young girl

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Jade yelled holding one of the laser cannons over her head

"Jade Put the cannon down!" he put his hand over his eyes and muttered "I can't believe I just said that" "fine" Jade said Throwing the cannon off to the side and heading over to Jackie

"Jade be careful you could have been Hurt or worse!" Jackie said trying to chastise the young girl but it didn't faze her "Come on Jackie I'm practically invincible now. What is the worse that could happen to me?" Jade said overflowing with confidence only to receive one of Uncle's two finger hits

"What was that for?" Jade complained rubbing the place he hit "that was for destroying Shendu again! Did you not understand what uncle said the last time you did that?" Uncle told her "yeah. Yeah. Yeah balance between good and evil and all that." She said in a bored tone "I mean come on that last great evil we faced was an old man who only got half of two talismans."

Uncle however was not impressed but before he could continue Jackie interrupted "the important thing is that she is safe now and we can go home" Jackie said but before anyone could say anything Black broke in "actually Jackie Jade can't go back with you yet" the Chan's turned to face him "WHY NOT!" Jade demanded

"For one you are supposed to be in china for another few weeks and then there is that strength you just showed." Black responded "you'll need to learn how to control it if you don't want to hurt anyone by accident" Jade frowned but couldn't think of anything to argue which was quickly reinforced

"He does have a point Jade and there is the threat of another incident like the one in the infirmary" Tohru told her. Jade just crossed her arms with a pout "look at it like a vacation" Black told her jade seemed to lighten up before

"After she finishes her homework" Jackie spoke up getting an Aww from the girl "remember our deal Jade" he said referring to the deal they had made with her teacher so that she didn't get in trouble for being out of school so often. That if she kept at least an A- Jackie would let her travel with him and not find a caretaker for her which resulted in her needing to take homework with her on their trips. This resulted in her doing her homework on the plane rides.

"one more thing" uncle said getting their attention "hold out your hand" he directed this towards Jade who compiled the old Wizard took out a green needle and drew a symbol on her hand which caused her to change back "this illusion will hide your less human attributes" he explained to her

"I can see through it a little" she said surprising the old man "your eyes must have been affected by the change. Nothing I can do about that." He said Jade was about to run when he said

"One more thing" getting a sigh from the girl "you must not use any demon magic or it will continue to consume your humanity until Shendu's powers become permanently bonded to your soul and I will not be able to undo what has been done to you" this caused Jackie to take a step back in surprise and Black to say

"Well then I guess it's a good thing that there is no reason for her to use any demon magic" he said getting a soft agreement from Jade "Come on I'll show you where you'll be staying" Black said turning down towards the barracks for the agents that need to spend a night or two in the base. None of them noticed Jade following behind with a downcast look she didn't voice her thoughts but it was clear that she didn't have the same opinion as Black.

Finally the third chapter Finished and once again I am sorry if this seems rushed or a worse quality than other chapters it's because I fought it the whole way and just wanted to get it done with however next chapter is when we meet Drago and the hunt for the demon Chi begins so at least you have that to look forward to.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not own Jackie Chan adventures

First of all I would like to thank the people who gave such good reviews on the last chapter as I was expecting people to comment on how bad it was compared to the others but instead you all said it was great. So once again thank you for giving my confidence a boost

And now secondly I'll answer a question that came up in one of the reviews

chaotic9: asked me about how since Season 4 never happened how Drago would appear but what many people seem to forget due to the time travel there are two Drago One from the future and one from the present so I'm just avoiding the whole paradox thing. Therefore Drago is going to start hunting the Demon Chi's after he senses his father's death.

And just for clarification he'll still look like his season 5 appearance.

and I'm putting this here just because I don't think I will find a way to put it in the story but Paco will be EL Toro's adopted Son. I 'm putting this in as an excuse for Paco's hero worship of him and why he is always with El Toro.

It was a clear night perfect for watching a meteor shower or that is what Jade thought when she snuck out to the roof of uncle's antique shop. She let out a groan when she heard Jackie's voice from behind her "Jade what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see the Meteor Shower" she said as if it were Obvious "ugh. You are not supposed to leave Section 13 without an escort" he told her "Come on Jackie I have Uncle's Illusion up and I've been so bored stuck in that room" Jade complained

"There are claw marks in the wall Jade" he said pointing to the part of the roof ledge that looked like someone had dug their fingers in and pulled it off "he he oops?" She said rubbing the back of her head "anyway you're here now so I don't need to worry about an escort" her tone said she was immensely proud of this logic

"That doesn't change anything" Jackie shot back "Tohru please help me explain to her. Tohru?" Jackie said looking for the large man when he saw him completely ignoring what was going on and looking through a telescope. Feeling the eyes on him he looked over to Jackie and said "I see no reason for her not to see the meteor Shower" the Sumo said "See Tohru Agrees with me!" Jade said with pride

"You're not supposed to encourage her in breaking the rules Tohru" Jackie sighed the large man scratched the back of his head with a shy smile on his face as Jackie scolded him "Aieyha! Jade breaking curfew not important!" this caused the four standing on the roof to look at Uncle who was now looking through Tohru's telescope

"What do you mean Uncle?!" Jackie said confused as to why Uncle would agree with Jade breaking the rules "tonight is the beginning of the devil's alignment" the old man said "for the next year all those who use Demon or dark Chi's will have a much easier time using dark magic and spells." He said before looking towards Jade along with the other two.

"What?"Jade asked noticing everyone looking at her before remembering her current satiation "oh right. Part demon right now" she said with a chuckle and a grin "so Shendu could resurface during the next year?" Jackie asked Uncle was about to answer but was cut off by Jade

"Shendu's gone and we won't have to worry about him or anything else connected to him" Jade said before looking up at the sky and saying "oh looks its starting!" she then jumped above the roof door and continued looking at the sky as the meteors streaked across the sky. But Jackie still had an ominous feeling from Uncle's declaration about the alignment of the stars.

While the Chan's and Tohru watched the sky in the junk yard standing on a small mountain of car frames another creature watched the sky as well This creature was none other than the son of Shendu Drago but his eyes were not focused on the meteors but instead the devils alignment with a savage smile.

The next morning Jade woke up in her room in section 13. When she had learned she was to stay in section 13 all the time she had expected to be put in something like a near bare room with cameras so she was surprised when they put her in an ambassador/presidential suite complete with a game console and several games and a wide screen television. They really wanted her to stay out of their hair.

It was almost time for Black's daily check up on her since there were no cameras in the room he had to look make sure she was there personally since he didn't put it past her to trick any of the other agents. "How are you doing today?" The captain asked as he entered the room

"Bored." She answered quickly turning on the television "why do I still need to be here?" the girl asked "because we need to make sure that Shendu won't take control and with what Uncle told me about the other night we want to know how it will affect you" the captain told her

"Come on what's the worst that could happen to me under the alignments influence I mean it's not like I have any reason to use demon magic" she said throwing the TV remote into the air and having it land and balance on her finger tip

"Like you had no reason to make a shrinking spell to use on Uncle's Sandwich?" Black asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh you heard about that incident did you?" Jade said with nervous laugh "yes I did and it is why I've made sure you can't get anything that could be used in a spell"

"I really wish something interesting would happen already" she said lying on the bed "well I'm alright with dealing with the mundane and not your form of interesting" black said as he turned around and opened the door.

Meanwhile in a warehouse Drago was sitting in the Lotus position in a meditative trace waiting for his goal to reveal itself to him. He blinked once a vision of a car wash only about ten minutes away at a run "finally" he said "once I get the chi's I'll have to take care of those bugs who removed the old man for me" he proceeded to walk out of the warehouse towards the car wash. The walk would take him thirty minutes with a small interruption.

Back in section 13 Black was closing the door to Jades room before something slammed into the door throwing him against the opposite wall and taking a large chunk of wall with it when he looked up he saw Jade running down the hallway much faster than she should be able to "Jade get back here!"

She didn't hear him as she continued down the hall Black got up and proceeded to follow after her as he pulled out the radio and said "Jade is attempting to break out of the base. Shendu might be in control of her. Exercise extreme caution when trying to capture her" he left the hallway behind.

Jackie and Tohru were entering the garage through the stairs when they heard the alarms go off "what's going on?" Jackie asked looking around. His question was quickly answered as the door to the main base exploded sending debris everywhere and Jade speeding out of the dust cloud followed by Black who yelled "stop her!"

Tohru was the first one to react placing himself between Jade and the Garage door but when he went to grab her she vanished in a spiral of flame reappearing behind him and continuing her run towards the garage door

A second gate dropped adding reinforcement to the door "Jade stop!" Jackie Yelled as he ran after her only to be ignored by his Niece. He stopped chasing her when she took a deep breath and sent out a blast of fire that hit the door he used his arms to shield his face from the heat as Jade continued through the flames.

When the heat died down Jackie looked towards the garage door to see a large hole melted into it and Jade outside jumping up onto a nearby roof "oh bad day" Jackie said looking on as jade continued over the roofs towards an unknown destination.

A Black Van pulled to a stop beside him and the Passenger door opened with Black in the driver's seat "Get in" black told him when both Jackie and Tohru were in the van it sped through the hole Jade left further damaging it.

It took them a half hour to catch up with Jade who was standing around on the sidewalk I form of a Carwash. The three were on guard as they approached the young girl. She didn't seem to take notice of them and seemed to be looking for something

"Jade?" Jackie said the girl jumped and looked towards them "oh it's just you Jackie" she asked surprised to see them before jumping closer towards the carwash "Jade what are you doing?" Jackie Asked chasing after her "don't you realize what you've done?"

"What do you mean?" she asked turning around to face him "you broke through several walls, destroyed a metal door and a lockdown gate" Black told her "they were in my way it's not like I hurt anyone right?" she said unconcerned surprising the three adults

"What do you mean in your way? And why are you here?" Black asked "oh there's something here something powerful" she told them the three men shared a look at each other as Jade looked the other way trying to locate whatever it is she was looking for.

"What is it?" Tohru asked her "I don't know it feels familiar somehow but I can't place it" she said with a sigh of longing Tohru was about to say something when she let out an animalistic growl "makes that two Familiar things and this one I can place!" she growled out as she proceeded to head down a side alley.

The three adults followed the young girl down the alley where they saw Jade standing in the middle of the parking lot shouting "Come out! I know you're there!" though it come out with a partial roar "Jade what are you doing?" Jackie asked running over to her.

"He's here! I don't know how but he's here!" she growled "what are you talking about who's here?" Jackie asked here as Tohru and Black caught up "Shendu!" she said causing them to take a step back in surprise. She looked towards the roofs and said "Move!" she pushed Tohru out of the way and jumped to the side and pulled Jackie and black with her as a ball of fire landed in the place where they were standing before.

"What was that?" Jackie asked as he stood up where Jade let go of him "Who the hell are you?!" Jade demanded looking at a figure standing on the roofs where the fireball came from. The figure was clearly the one who shot at them as his hands were still burning

"The name brat is Drago, Son of Shendu" this declaration shocked Jackie and Black but jade seemed unaffected "and that make you the ones who off'ed my old man" he said jumping down from the rooftops.

Jackie was about to say something but was cut off by Jade slamming her fist into the ground and saying "Guilty as charged hand bag" fire was flowing out of her mouth with each breath as she said this and a savage almost psychotic smile.

Meanwhile in the netherworld the demon sorcerers were standing around a circle that showed the scene playing between Jade and Drago "so the show begins" Tso Lan said with a chuckle.

So here is the end of another chapter I'm going to have to leave you guys here and sorry if the chapter isn't all that long.

And I'm sure you noticed the reference to the shrink rap episode of season 2 where Jade shrinks Hak Foo and Jackie so I'm going to say that all the episodes from season two that had nothing to do with the demons like the introduction of Tohru's mother and lotus temple and the James bond Parody (i.e. filler) happened during or before the hunt for the noble animals. Which ever makes more sense to you.

Also no flames plz my ego is fragile enough ^_^


	5. Author note

Ok so this isn't a new chapter but you have been patient so I figured I would put up a notice as to why there hasn't been a chapter.

I had about a portion of it done but while I got stuck and the more I tried to push past it the more it began to just feel wrong so I started to rewrite part of it until I had to scrap the chapter and start over along with personal stuff and unfortunately league of legends distracting me i haven been working on it as much as i have wanted. so I apologize and ask for your patience

and yes i know this sounds like some lame excuse this will be replaced when the next chapter comes out so please keep watching


End file.
